Centon ABC Drabbles
by shlryn4
Summary: Wrestling. Sebuah persahabatan erat antara John Cena dengan Randy Orton yang kemudian hampir hancur ketika salah satu diantaranya terjebak akan pilihan: persahabatan atau lebih dari itu; slash. drabble pendek berdasarkan alfabet berbahasa Indonesia. Centon.


hi there people

this is my first attempt on this fandom. repost again with Indonesian language. not English. at least i'm still trying so enough babbling from me and i hope y'all enjoy this one :)

* * *

**A for Alpha**

Dia membisu dalam tempat ramai. Sendiri. Betapa ia ingin mengutuk dirinya yang selalu merasa sepi. Ini adalah hari Natal, bukan? Tak seharusnya seseorang mengalami depresi di saat-saat seperti ini; bagaimanapun juga, ia harus melepaskan rasa sepi itu meski hanya sehari. Ia menggenggam erat segelas wiski yang sudah sisa seperempatnya lagi, terpikir untuk menambahnya –karena ketahuilah, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, sambutlah: John Cena!"

Dari sudut pesta Natal ini, di antara banyak _superstar_ yang terpampang dalam penglihatanmu, matamu hanya terfokus pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di atas panggung kecil: sang Alfa; pemuda asli Boston yang menjadi _anak emas_ dalam bisnis ini. Tak berapa lama senyummu mengembang –entahlah, apa karena pengaruh wiski?

Meski begitu, beberapa gelas wiski takkan mampu mengalahkan kehangatan yang terpancar dari senyumannya.

**B for Buddy**

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Ia tersenyum jika mengingat panggilan telepon pagi tadi: ia yang tak bisa menolak ajakan pemuda yang kini berjalan disisinya –yang awalnya mengajak dirinya untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama. Gemerlap ribuan kembang api yang kini meledak-ledak di angkasa membuat sudut kedua bibirnya melengkung ke atas; malam yang indah.

"_What's wrong, buddy_?"

Ia mampu mendengar suara itu di antara ratusan orang di sekitar mereka. Jelas sekali. Dan sebuah kehangatan menyeruak dalam dirinya kala malam dingin menyelimuti. Hangat sekali… Kala sosok itu kembali bertanya, Ia menoleh padanya dan menggeleng perlahan, "_Uhm, nothing, Ran._"

**C for Cry**

Setiap manusia pasti pernah menangis; sekuat apapun mereka, sehebat apapun mereka –pasti ada satu titik lemah dalam tubuh mereka yang membuatnya dapat menangis. Entah menangis bahagia ataupun menangis sedih. Begitu pula dengan mereka; yang notabennya merupakan dua sosok paling kuat saat ini; paling berharga di antara yang lain. Setiap orang yang melihat mereka pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama; mereka tangguh –tak ada yang bisa mengelak hal itu.

Tapi tak ada yang mengetahui rahasia mereka –rahasia bahwa ternyata mereka adalah sosok yang lemah. Sosok yang dibanggakan itu sama saja dengan manusia lainnya. Bulir-bulir hangat seringkali jatuh dari sudut mata keduanya saat tak ada yang melihat, saat tak ada yang menyadari. _Tak boleh lemah_, batin mereka. Topeng itu harus tetap terpasang, agar mereka mampu menghadapi dunia.

Namun ada suatu masa di mana mereka tak mampu menahan tangisannya lagi.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, _Ran_! Kau tidak perlu melakukan _ini_! _Aku_ hampir mati begitu mendengar kabar bahwa kau kembali menyentuh _barang haram_ itu, _Ran_! _Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu_!"

Jauh di alam bawah sadarnya, kala itu ia bisa mendengar dan merasakan setetes kehangatan yang mengalir di tangan kanannya. Orang itu menggenggam tangannya… dan menangis di sana. Kau begitu ingin meraihnya… membuatnya berhenti meneteskan air mata. Namun apa daya, ia masih terbaring di sana, menangis dalam kehampaan di dunia lainnya.

**D for Dream**

Mimpi mereka adalah menjadi yang terbaik di antara yang lain. Menjadi nomor satu dalam bisnis ini. Langkah yang sama mereka tempuh lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, berusaha meraih mimpi yang sama pula. Dan ada kalanya, dalam langkah meraih mimpi itu mereka terpisahkan dalam dua sisi yang sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Antara sosok yang dicintai dengan sosok yang dibenci. Dan hal itu pula yang memaksa mereka menempuh jalan yang berbeda.

Namun sesungguhnya tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa keduanya masih mempunyai mimpi lain yang tak pernah diucapkannya: apa pun, di mana pun, dan kapan pun, mereka akan tetap bersama.

**E for Eye**

Pernah. Baik John maupun Randy pasti pernah melihatnya, meski secara tidak sadar. Ada kalanya mereka bertemu mata barang sepersekian detik saja, dan ada pula kalanya mereka benar-benar memperhatikannya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak.

Ingatkah akan suatu kalimat tua yang masih membekas, 'bahwa cinta berawal dari _mata_ lalu turun ke _hati_' –persetan dengan kalimat itu, mereka berdua sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Lagipula, mana mungkin seseorang bisa mendeklarasikan bahwa itulah _cinta_ hanya dengan melihat matanya? Mungkin jika mereka adalah seorang wanita baru mereka akan percaya. Kenyataannya? _Dude, it's a biggest bullshit ever_.

"Bagaimana kabar Al?" Randy tak menjawab, tangannya terkulai lemah pada sofa yang ia duduki. Melihatnya membuat John berasumsi untuk tidak memaksa Randy untuk menjawab. John mendudukan diri di sisi kirinya kemudian mengusap perlahan punggungnya, entah mengapa Randy merasanya nyaman karenanya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Randy menoleh padanya –menatap John lekat-lekat (yang dibalasnya dengan senyum cerah khas seorang John Cena; _oh damn it, that cute dimples_). Kehangatan itu muncul lagi, kali ini berasal dari kedua matanya; lautan biru nan indah yang membuat Randy ingin tenggelam di sana.

Sebuah ketulusan yang kini terarah dengan lurus sekaligus menyelimuti tubuh dingin seorang Randy Orton. Ia tahu, bahwa hanya John Cena yang mampu melakukannya.

**F for First**

John Cena adalah orang pertama yang Randy temui di OVW. Dan Randy Orton adalah orang pertama yang menjadi perhatian bagi John di OVW.

John Cena adalah teman sekamar pertama bagi Randy. Dan Randy Orton adalah sosok seumuran yang pertama kali melihat bagaimana John saat terlelap.

John Cena adalah sahabat pertama bagi Randy. Dan Randy Orton adalah sosok pertama yang menganggap John sebagai sahabatnya.

John Cena adalah orang pertama yang akan Randy terima kedatangannya di _locker room_. Dan Randy Orton adalah orang pertama yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

John Cena adalah orang pertama yang pernah tertidur di atas kasur milik Randy. Dan Randy Orton adalah orang pertama yang malah tertidur di sisinya.

Dan John Cena adalah orang pertama serta satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hak untuk memanggil Randy dengan sebutan '_Ran_'. Sedang Randy Orton adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang berhak memanggil John dengan sebutan '_Johnny_'.

**G for Game**

"Truth or Dare!"

"Truth!"

"Oh, ayolah, _Johnny_, kau memilih untuk bermain aman denganku –"

"Shut up, _Ran_, berikan saja pertanyaanmu."

"Ha –well, sebut satu orang yang sangat berarti bagimu."

"Kau."

"Whoa –kau bahkan belum berpikir."

"Tapi jawabanku memang benar adanya. Giliranmu –Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kau harus mencium orang yang sangat berarti bagimu."

"Berarti aku harus menciummu, _Johnny_."

"You're gay, _Ran_."

"No, you."

**H for His**

Dia. Tak mudah bagi John Cena untuk mendeskripsikan sosok sahabatnya, seorang _Viper_ bernama Randall Keith Orton. Dia bagaikan apa yang di idamkan setiap wanita. _He's damn perfect_. Mungkin sifat narsis nya saja yang membuat dia terlihat menyebalkan. Namun sejauh apa yang John Cena ketahui, jika ia adalah seorang wanita, ia mau memilih Randy sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Dia. Bagi Randy Orton sendiri adalah sebuah anugrah memiliki sosok John Felix Anthony Cena yang berperan penting dalam hidupnya. Tanpanya, ia takkan mampu melewati kerasnya kehidupan nyata. Lihat dia –betapa sempurnanya hidup seorang Cena. _His dimples, his abs, his –everything, especially his butt… _whoa, tahan dirimu, Orton. _It's sounds_... ugh, _nevermind_.

Dia. Mereka masing-masing memiliki sosok itu, (meski hanya) sebagai sahabat.

**I for If**

Malam tahun baru. Pendar-pendar cahaya menghiasi malam yang tidak bisa dikatakan sunyi lagi. Bunga-bunga api melayang ke angkasa, meninggalkan jejak berupa asap yang entah mengarah kemana. Berkali-kali ledakan terdengar –bukan, bukan granat, siapa pula orang sinting yang mau meledakkan benda seperti itu di malam sesempurna ini.

"Hey, _Johnny_,"

"Ya?"

Mereka berdua masih di sana, di atas balkon rumah keluarga Cena. Sosok Randy dapat terlihat –mengejutkan? Tentu tidak; pada dasarnya Randy sudah merupakan bagian dari keluarga Cena, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Jika kau jadi aku, haruskah aku tetap memperjuangkan Al?"

John terdiam sesaat, tangannya menggenggam erat trails besi –mendadak dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Alanna. Putri kecil yang memanggilnya _Daddy John_. Hatinya tersayat entah mengapa, perih sekali. Terlebih mendengar nada suara sahabatnya yang terlihat putus asa…

"Jawab aku, John. Jika –"

_Hurt… it's so fucking hurt…_

"_Never give up, Ran_. Hanya itu."

Jika John menjadi Randy, tentu ia akan melakukan hal itu. 

**J for Joy**

Ia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di halaman belakang rumahnya di St. Louis. Sungguh, mereka baru saja tiba di sana. Betapa bahagianya Randy kala Sam meneleponnya kemarin –tidak, bukan karena Sam. Persetan dengan Sam. Ia bahagia karena alasan Sam menghubunginya; untuk menjaga Alanna selama seminggu. Tentu ia takkan menolak. John yang mendengarnya mengambil keputusan untuk ikut bersamanya –sekaligus mengambil cuti bersama. Dan sesampainya mereka di sana, adalah John yang berinisiatif untuk membahagiakan Alanna.

"_Daddy John_! Al rindu _Daddy John!_ _Daddy _jahat –ia tidak bilang padaku kalau _Daddy_ mengajak _Daddy John _kemari."

"_Daddy_-mu memang ingin memberimu kejutan, Al."

Randy sangat bersyukur atas segala bantuan yang ia peroleh dari seorang John Cena. Ia tahu ia takkan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Matanya menangkap sosok Al yang kini berlari ke arahnya, "_Daddy!_" tak lama kemudian Alanna telah berada dalam pelukannya. Bulir-bulir hangat membasahi wajahnya, betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini…

"_Daddy _nangis, ya? Al salah apa sama _Daddy_?"

Betapa polosnya dirimu, putri kecil.

"Uhm… Tidak, Al, _Daddy_ baik-baik saja."

John Cena pun datang menghampiri dua jiwa yang bertemu kembali itu. Ia dapat membaca apa yang Randy kisikan meski tanpa suara: "Terima kasih, _Johnny_." Inilah yang John inginkan, membuat Randy kembali tersenyum karena gembira; bukan karena terpaksa.

**K for Kiss**

Ciuman pertama mereka merupakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Tak ada kesengajaan sama sekali. Semua berawal dari seorang John Cena yang berniat menjahili Randy Orton. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Randy dan meniupnya –sadar akan hal itu (entah merasa geli atau tidak), Randy menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan seketika itu pula bibir mereka bertemu. Keduanya tergelak dan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

"Apa-apaan kau –"

"Kau juga, tahu!"

Ciuman kedua mereka dapat dikatakan sengaja. Sejak peristiwa pertama itu, masing-masing dari mereka merasa penasaran. Rasa penasaran yang kemudian membuncah dan menghantui mereka hingga pada akhirnya ketika mereka kembali menjadi teman sekamar, adalah John Cena yang memulainya, _lagi_.

"Bagaimana jika kau menciumku, _Ran_?"

Jelas sekali itu terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan atau permintaan. Randy yang saat itu sedang membaca buku di sampingnya hanya terdiam sedang John sendiri menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Randy sedikit tak percaya mendengarnya, ia meletakkan kacamata serta buku di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur John. Ya, John memintanya untuk tidur di sisinya, _lagi_.

"Kau tak mau, ya –"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah benda basah namun hangat menyentuh bibirnya –kali ini lebih lama dan cukup membuat mereka berdua berdebar-debar.

**L for Life**

John Cena adalah penerang hidupnya. John Cena merupakan salah satu alasan ia bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. John Cena adalah penyelamat baginya. John Cena sangat berharga baginya. Takkan ada yang mampu mengganti posisi John Cena di hidupnya. John Cena merupakan segalanya bagi Randy. Takkan ada Randy yang sekarang bila tak ada John yang menolongnya. John Cena adalah sosok paling indah yang Randy temui. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat John adalah bagian dari hidupnya.

**M for Mine**

Ia marah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya hingga entah sudah berapa kali ia meninju tembok dengan tangan kanannya. Merah –tangannya kini berbalut darah yang mengalir hingga pergelangan tangannya. Bau amis menyerbak memenuhi ruang loker, mata _Viper_-nya menusuk tajam seolah akan menerkam siapapun yang mendekatinya.

Tambahan, ia marah bukan karena tanpa alasan.

Ia tahu di depan ruangan ada dia… bersama kekasihnya. Betapa ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar wanita itu. Tak sekalipun ia merasakan sakit pada tangannya, kini darah itu telah menyentuh lantai dan membentuk suatu lautan berwarna merah. Yang ada hanya amarah, rasa kesal sekaligus kecewa membakar tubuhnya. Ia tahu ini tidak boleh terjadi; ia tidak boleh kesal apalagi marah. Memang seharusnya seperti ini, bukan? John memiliki Nikki. Dan Nikki pun berhak memiliki John. Ia hanyalah _sahabatnya_ dan takkan pernah lebih dari itu. Tak akan pernah...

"_Mine… John is mine…_"

Tapi mengapa ia tetap tidak rela?

**O for Our**

"Apa masalahmu, _John_? Kau tahu ini adalah urusanku, kau tak berhak ikut campur."

"Masalahku? _Randy_ –kaulah masalah bagiku! Dan aku berhak ikut campur urusanmu karena itu adalah urusan kita berdua. Apapun masalah yang terjadi, kau setidaknya harus bicara pada –"

"Omong kosong, _Cena_! Oh, jadi sekarang kau bilang bahwa aku lah masalah bagimu, begitu, huh? Bicara padamu? _W__ho the fuck are you!?_"

"Kau melukai dirimu sendiri, _Orton_! Kau melukai tanganmu –_for God's sake!_"

"Lalu apa? Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Demi kita, _Ran_!"

"Berhenti memanggilku '_Ran_', aku tidak suka itu."

Dengan itu, kau melihatnya menggeram marah dan melangkah keluar dari ruang medis setelah meraih lengan Nikki. Kau benci itu. Haruskah Nikki mengekorinya kemana pun ia pergi? Kau, _The Viper_, tak bisa menghadapi ini, sosok berharga itu perlahan menapakkan kakinya untuk keluar dari hidupmu –tunggu, kenapa kau harus marah? John telah memilih yang terbaik bagi hidupnya. Kau tak berhak menghalangi langkah _sahabatmu_ sendiri. _Hold on__, Randy, just keep calm…_

Ini memang langkah paling menyakitkan yang pernah kau lakukan.

**P for Part**

"John, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia hanya menghela nafas berat; sesaat lagi match TLC antara dia dengan Randy akan dimulai. Ia tak bisa, sulit untuk sekedar menggerakkan jari-jarinya –tapi ia harus melakukannya, ia tak ingin membuat penonton kecewa. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah langkah terbaik untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Nikki.

"John, kau mau kuambilkan segelas air?"

Kali ini ia hanya mengangguk. Tetap bersikeras untuk tidak bicara sepatah katapun pada wanita itu. Tidak bisa –ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Nikki. Kehangatan itu hilang, yang ada hanya dingin mencekam. Bagian dari John Cena telah lenyap –ia bisa merasakan itu. Bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya… _sahabatnya_ sendiri.

**Q for Quiet**

Tenang. Suasana seperti inilah yang Randy butuhkan. Ketenangan yang membuatnya bebas mengeluarkan pikirannya sendiri hingga terlelap. Lama sekali ia tak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini, damai rasanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terasa perih. Ia membuka mata, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Terbayang kala sosok itu memasuki kamar dan berteriak padanya: _"Yo, _Ran_, aku baru saja membeli beberapa snack. Kau mau tidak?"_

"Sial."

Nyatanya, dalam ketenangan seperti ini malah membuatnya semakin memikirkan seorang John Cena.

**R for Replay**

Terulang kembali.

Mungkin itulah yang kata yang sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu; _Unified Champions_ dalam TLC di tahun 2013. Di mana sebuah _handcuff_ kembali turut andil dalam pertarungan tersebut –perebutan dua gelar menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh seolah menyatakan bahwa kami yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Mereka sama-sama menginginkannya, meski John terpaksa mengikuti _script_ yang telah dibuat, tetapi semua nampak _sama saja_. Mata itu, gerakan itu, segalanya –John mampu merasakannya. Tak ada yang berbeda.

Semua _hampir sama_ dengan apa yang terjadi padaBreaking Point 2009; _I Quit Match_. Pertarungan yang merubah _segalanya_.

**S for Selfish**

"Kau egois."

Klimaks. Seperti itulah adanya kala pemuda itu baru sepersekian detik menatapmu hari ini. Kau terdiam, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ekspresimu tetap sama dan tak berubah. Tapi ada… ada satu titik yang memaksamu untuk berteriak dengan lepas di hadapannya.

Salahkah ia? Tidak sepenuhnya. Toh ia mengatakannya beberapa hari yang lalu dan seharusnya John bisa melupakannya. Nyatanya ia tidak melakukannya. Sama seperti Randy. Seperti mantra, kalimat itu tak hilang. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang memicu sebuah perseteruan tanpa ujung.

"_Kau bedebah, John. Aku marah karena kau lebih dekat dengan Nikki dibanding denganku. Sepuluh tahun, John. Bahkan lebih dari itu! Nikki? Oh –wanita itu hanya bayangan bagiku asal kau tahu. And you –I prefer to say nothing about that."_

Kau berhasil mengatakannya tanpa secuil amarah membuncah keluar dari nada bicaramu kala itu. Kau berusaha membuat kalimat itu terdengar nyaman baginya. Namun kini kau tahu bahwa kau telah gagal melakukannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Randy mengakui bahwa ia memang egois. Egois untuk mempertahankan seorang John Cena.

**T for Together**

"Kalian diciptakan untuk bersama, _fella_."

Sesungguhnya kalimat itu bersifat hanya sekedar untuk memberinya ketenangan dalam berpikir. Namun kenyataannya ia hampir tidak bisa terlelap tiap kali memikirkannya. Sheamus. Entah ia harus berterima kasih pada orang itu atau tidak atas nasehat yang ia berikan pagi tadi. Matanya menerawang pada layar televisi yang menyala, padahal ia sama sekali tidak ingin menonton apapun malam ini. Tak lama ia menoleh pada tempat tidurnya, hanya satu. Bukan _double bed_ seperti biasanya. Semua tampak berbeda. Kosong. Seperti halnya dengan sebagian hatimu yang kini entah berada di mana.

Seperti halnya dengan _Randy_ yang kini entah berada di mana.

**U for Us**

Kita. Mungkin itulah alasan terkuat yang akan Randy ucapkan jika John bertanya. Apapun pertanyaannya, pasti akan mengatasnamakan '_Kita_' karena hanya itulah yang membuat John berpikir kembali untuk benar-benar memutuskan persahabatan yang sudah terjalin sekian lama.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, _Ran_?"

"Demi _kita_, _Johnny_."

Tapi apa maksudnya? Apa makna dari _Kita_? Karena sama sekali tidak mungkin jika mengatasnamakan _kita_ di saat hubungan diantara mereka masih sebatas sahabat belaka. Pasti ada –yang _lebih dari itu_.

**V for Voice**

_Johnny._

Suara itu berulangkali menggema di telingamu, kau hampir frustrasi karenanya. Tidak hilang, masih ada –suara yang entah dari mana asalnya, mengucapkan nama _itu_ terus-menerus tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaanmu. Mereka mencabik perasaanmu, mereka membuatmu tak kuasa menyembunyikannya lagi. Mereka membunuh jiwamu secara perlahan-lahan. Hanya dengan _satu_ nama saja.

_Johnny_.

Kau harus memilikinya. _Harus_.

**W for Wish**

Semua berawal dari satu keinginan kecil: Ingin selalu bersama. Keinginan kecil yang tumbuh menjadi persahabatan yang erat diantara ribuan perbedaan. Keinginan kecil lainnya kemudian timbul pada diri mereka: Ingin selalu melindunginya. Keinginan polos yang wajar, namun lama-kelamaan beralih ke jalan yang salah… semua keinginan suci itu berubah kala setitik amarah meracuni segalanya: _Ingin_ _memiliki dia, seutuhnya_.

Harus dia akui, meski semua ini terlarang. Salah siapa? Entahlah, hanya harapan itu (di antara harapan-harapan lainnya) yang Randy inginkan.

**X for Xxx**

"_Ran_…"

Ia bergerak liar. Berkali-kali suara itu keluar dari mulutnya, terkesan mencegah meski tubuhnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri lalu ke kanan dengan cepat, mencari cahaya. Ya, cahaya –dua buah dasi berwarna hitam kelam berhasil menutup mata serta mengikat kedua tangannya. Entah dari mana awalnya, ia tak begitu ingat. Pesta, sebuah kemeja dan jas –ia ingin menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Nikki. _Nikki. _Dan kemudian siluet hitam muncul di belakangnya, secara refleks ia tahu siapa gerangan.

"_Randy…_"

Seharusnya ia melepaskan diri. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Seharusnya ia melawan sosok itu. Dan seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"_Mmh__…_ _Please__…_"_  
_

Sosok itu bukannya tidak mendengar –ia dapat _mendengarnya_, tapi ia memilih untuk diam dan menikmatinya. Memanfaatkan momen seperti _ini_.

"_Randy –harder… faster…_"

**Y for You**

Sesungguhnya John sudah terjaga sejak pagi –ia melewati pesta itu dan puluhan _missed calls_ terpampang pada layar ponselnya. Nikki. Begitu ia teringat apa yang terjadi malam tadi, ia menoleh pada sosok pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang terlelap di sampingnya. Hanya ada _dia_. Tak sekalipun Nikki muncul dalam pikirannya kala itu. Betapa ia hanya memfokuskan segalanya pada Randy, yang kini sudah memilikinya. Bulir-bulir hangat mengalir perlahan dari sudut matanya, dan ia mengucapkan sebuah nama yang seharusnya tak ia ucapkan:

"_Randy…_"

**Z for Zero**

"Maaf…"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, _Ran _–"

"Aku tahu aku egois, _Johnny_, aku memaksamu…"

"Kau tidak –aku yang melakukannya… harusnya aku tahu perasaaanmu kala itu."

"Nikki –"

"Kau sahabatku, _Ran_, bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku jauh lebih memilihmu."

"_We will try again from the start –I mean, from zero_?"

"_Yes, we will. For us, I'll do it right from the start_."

"Kau –_Johnny_… aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, _Ran_."

* * *

mind to review? thanks for reading. i really appreciate it! :)


End file.
